Collections of digital content are typically not as readily transferable as tangible objects. For example, digital content can be conveyed by sending an electronic copy of the content, or a link to the digital location of the content, to the recipient. This typically cannot be done in real time (e.g., at a meeting) unless a computing device having appropriate network and/or file access (e.g., connected to the Internet) is available. For ease of explanation, “digital content” as used throughout this patent include, without limitation, text, images, audio, video, Web pages, other electronic resources, other digital media, links to Web-based services and operations, etc.
Some digital content, such as digital text and images, may be converted to physical form (e.g., printed). Such digital content may be conveyed in real time (e.g., at a meeting) by physically handing over a printed copy. However, printing a large amount of digital content is impractical, and the result is cumbersome to transport. Moreover, some digital content (e.g., audio content, Web pages having hypertext links, etc.) cannot be easily converted to physical form.
Thus, a market exists for a practical way to represent on a tangible medium, and physically convey, digital content.